When Worlds Collide
by Stwolfgang 'Peas' Ambrose
Summary: What happens when one Zomboss crosses timelines to expand zombie dominance over the entire universe? When the heroes of the timelines he enters don't stand a chance as individuals, they must band together to reset time and get back home, forming friendships that will span time. (DISCLAIMER) I don't own PvZ, I own the plot. (With a couple friends.)


**A/N: New story (Finally), despite having 3 or 4 stories unfinished lol. This I am doing in collaboration with my two good friends and fellow authors, TastyBlueCrayon and ThePeawithGoggles. No real need for anymore words so on with the first chapter, please enjoy. (Expect lots of jumping from different characters. This chapter focuses on the capture of the majority of TastyBlueCrayon's main characters.)**

Zomboss sat plotting away, as he always did, wondering what he could do to aid himself in his conquest of Suburbia. ' _What can I do this time? Another time machine perhaps?'_ He thought to himself as he swung around in his chair. He looked around his laboratory, the white room was pristine and sterile, not a speck of dust could be seen. Across the various benches were Bunsen burners and flasks, boiling tubes and pipettes, most filled with liquids that spanned the entire spectrum of visible light. So it was a shock to Zomboss when a ball of lightning formed in the centre of his lab, thankfully clear of any of the benches so as not to disturb the flasks and make a mess. Once the ball had completed expanding and dissipating, a perfect mirror image of himself stood in its place. The same pristine lab coat, large, bulbous brain growing off the back of his head. Even his voice was the exact same.

"Hello me, I've come asking if there is anyone giving you any trouble?" The Zomboss, who sat shocked in his chair closed his eyes and shook his head a couple times. Once he had finished, he opened his eyes and nodded.

"Y-Yes, you would have NO idea." The sitting Zomboss spoke in partial relief, glad he was speaking to someone at his superior level of intellect.

"Well, I do have an idea. Rounding up our greatest opponents isn't particularly easy." The recently appeared Zomboss spoke with a tone of annoyance and growled towards the end as he seemed to be remembering something. "I will tell you this, anyone on your list, is bound to be a walk in the park compared to who I had to beat down to capture." The sitting Zomboss nodded as he raised his hand, a sheet of paper in it.

"Yeah, sure. What I hold is a list of the four most wanted criminals I want brought to justice, anyone who's attempted it have failed. If what you say is true, then you should have no trouble cleaning them up for me." The Zomboss who had recently appeared grabbed the note and read it.

"Hmm, Zombies AND Plants, interesting, an interesting list indeed. I'll start working on this." And with that, the Zomboss who still sat in their seat was left alone, the other Zomboss disappearing in a cloud of smoke.

* * *

The Peashooter stretched as he stood on the porch of the house his garden used as a home, the sun was beginning to rise. As he stretched, looking out across the yard, he laughed a bit as he remembered the time he had tackled the makeshift, box stairs at the back of the house, sending Gina and Sam tumbling. Jameson finished stretching and went for a run around the block.

* * *

The Chomper known as 'Butch', was waiting for his lean green friend to come around the corner anytime now, he normally didn't take this long for his morning run. Butch was starting to get worried so he decided to go looking for Jameson, he had a vague idea as to where he would have gone. Walking down the path to the street, Butch thought about telling the two girls, Sam and Gina, that he had gone looking for Jameson, but figured he'd be back with Jameson before they even woke up. Once on the street, Butch headed to the left, hoping to catch Jameson on, what would normally be, the last stretch of cracked road for the Peashooter to run. Butch was starting to feel the edge of worry for his Peashooter friend, he definitely left at the normal time and would have said that he was going a different route to his normal one. Butch had been walking for about half an hour by the time he actually heard what could have been his friend.

* * *

The Foot Soldier watched as the Chomper raced forward, nearly leaving them without a trail to follow. They turned to the Scientist beside them.

"What do you think Butch found, Daryl?" The Scientist shrugged.

"Hopefully not a dead Peashooter, Tilden." Daryl's statement caused the Foot Soldier, to grimace a little.

"Well… let's hope not, I don't want to have to tell Gina… that'd break her heart… come on, let's go make sure he's got some fight left in him if that's the case." Tilden grabbed his Z1-Assault Blaster and followed after Butch.

* * *

Jameson groaned as he lay still in the cage, listening out for anyone that might be able to get him out. He did pick his head up a bit when the familiar sound of cracking pavement sounded out and a satisfying ' _crunch_ ' sounded out and a zombies cry broke the air. Jameson got up and walked to the edge of the cage, watching his Chomper friend, Butch, impale a zombie with the spikes on his head. Jameson shot through the bars and nailed an All-Star from behind, knocking them out and leaving them with a nasty concussion. Despite the two plants best efforts, Butch was eventually subdued by a couple of All-Stars and thrown in the cage with Jameson. Jameson yelped a bit when he was grabbed by the throat and a muzzle was placed on his snout, before he was thrown back into the cage.

* * *

Tilden and Daryl found Jameson and Butch locked in a cage, that was being pushed by two All-Stars, towards an airship that looked ready to take off. Tilden grabbed Daryl and used his rocket-jump ability to get them above the All-Star's.

"Alright, if we pounce one each, we should be able to get Jameson and Butch out before anyone notices." Daryl nodded back at Tilden and got ready to jump, nervous at the thought of doing it. "One, two-" Tilden hesitated a bit before leaping on the All-Star on the left side of the cage and placing the muzzle of his rifle to the All-Star's head, pulling the trigger once, splattering what was left of the All-Star's brains throughout their helmet. He was quickly followed by Daryl who used their goo blaster to blast apart the All-Star's armour and chest.

* * *

Jameson smiled a little and stepped back when Daryl placed a Sticky Bomb on the hinge of the door to the cage, blowing it apart. Jameson gasped a bit when Tilden took the muzzle off of him and the four made a run for it.

"Thank you." Jameson spoke as they ran, checking to make sure they weren't being followed.

"No problem, good thing we spotted Butch on his way to find you." Tilden spoke, supporting Daryl who had a limp from an earlier encounter. Just as the group began to slip through a gap in the bushrow, a wall of electricity closed around them, Jameson blindly walking into it, the shock rendering him unconscious nearly instantaneously.

* * *

Daryl and Tilden panicked as the walls began to close in, Butch grabbed Jameson and dragged him back. After a few agonizing seconds, a voice uttered out from the other side.

"Not too difficult… you did put up a fight though. Not as much as I had expected." Tilden was tempted to yell back, but the walls closed in on them, leaving them all unconscious.


End file.
